Fluffdex
by Erin Dark Masters
Summary: It's a pokedex that has descriptions of all the cute fluffy pokemon out there. I will start with Eevee since the cousin wants the first entry to be an eevee and go from there.


Well, I don't own pokemon just so ya all know. Anyways, I came up with this story cause a lot of people love pokemon, including me. This is gonna be a story based on a pokedex, but it's called a fluffdex. Only the most cute and fluffy pokemon can be brought into this pokedex. Now the first chapter I decided to let my cousin choose who will be my first entry and her pick was eevee (not surprising at all. At least not to me.) Anyways, on to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EEVEE

Well, where should I start? I own so many cute pokemon. Oh! I know! Let's start with Eevee! Eevee is the most adorable little furball ever! So, what should I tell you about my eevee?

Whoa! Hold the hell on? Did somebody ask me what the hell an eevee is?! That is unacceptable, but I shall educate you all of the cuteness of the eevee.

First, I want you all to know what one looks like, so here is a description of one. Eevee has this really soft brown fur that I like to touch. Yes people, eevee is just that soft to me. Eevee's a lso have a bushy tail that has some kind of a creamy-colored tip. At least I think it is a cream color. They also have a furry collar that is also cream-colored. One time I actually licked an Eevee to see if it tasted like cream. I only have this to say to you all. Don't! Fucking! Do! It! I love my eevee, but it sure in hell don't taste like cream! Anyways, Eevee also have brown eyes! God I love those eyes! After all they are brown like mine. They have these cute big ears, and their paw pads are pink! Just so fucking adorable to me.

Alright… that was it for their appearance… hm… oh! Let's talk about games I play with my eevee! Okay. Just a warning for you football players out there. Don't ever play tackle football with this pokemon. It will tackle you and cause some broken bones in the process. Anyways, I like to play catch with mine. She knows not to use her tail whip attack too hard to where catching the ball will hurt me. She uses just enough to pass me the ball. It is fun playing tag with her too, but don't expect it to be easy. She uses quick attack and you will be caught and you shall be it for hours. So, on top of being cute they are smart.

Now I told you about what they look like and what games they like playing, so let's talk about where you can find them. You can usually find eevee's near or in a city, but I found my weird little furball in the woods. They are usually in Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Unova regions. I think that's about it for their whereabouts.

The last thing I wanna talk to you about is their evolving. This little guy and or girl can evolving into eight different pokemon depending on what you use. If you use a firestone, your little eevee will turn into a flareon. A thunderstone will give you a jolteon, a waterstone gives you a vaporeon, when you level it up moss rock it'll turn into leafeon, level it up on route 217 you have a glaceon, level up with friendship during morning or when the sun up you get an espeon, but you could also get an espeon if you put it near a sun shard. Anyways, you also have an umbreon which you get when you level up with high friendship at night or near a moon shard. The last evolution is a sylveon and you will need to know a fairy move and have two affection hearts in Pokemon-Amie.

Well, folks, that's all I know about eevee's. I gotta go now because my little eevee wishes to play now. Hope you had fun reading this small little entry of my eevee. See ya next time in my fluffdex!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, how was it guys? This first chapter is a birthday gift to my cousin Dark Storm 2001. She loves eevee's.

Anywho, read and review please!~ Oh, and if you want me to do any of my entries on one of your cute fuzzy little pokemons please just say so in a message or in the review.


End file.
